El consuelo perfecto
by Panquequito
Summary: (PWP) Luego de presenciar con sus propios ojos el matrimonio entre Alibaba y Morgiana, muchos creen que Hakuryuu está devastado, mas nadie sabe que éste tiene una excelente manera de consolarse (Judal x Hakuryuu / lemon)


**Adertencia: Yaoi, lemon.**

 **Pareja: Judal x Hakuryuu.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo único: El consuelo perfecto.

El clima era perfecto aquel día. Parecía como si el sol hubiese estado de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de suceder y, por ende, decidió brillar con mayor intensidad e iluminar, por sobre todas las cosas, a la hermosa chica de cabellos rojos que se acercaba, vestida totalmente de blanco, al encuentro del joven que la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el altar.

Todos los invitados reían y celebraban, maravillados con la escena, felices y emocionados por la pareja que estaba a un paso de sellar su amor para siempre. No obstante, de entre la multitud de rostros sonrientes, se podía apreciar uno que discordaba con el resto, un semblante carente de cualquier tipo de emoción, que se limitaba a observar a los novios con esmero, pero sin emitir ningún tipo de reacción al respecto.

-Lo siento.

Hakuryuu dirigió sus ojos hasta encontrarse de frente con Aladdin, quien lo miraba con un dejo de lástima.

-No entiendo por qué me dices eso – respondió, para luego continuar con su incesante escrutinio hacia Alibaba y Morgiana, que ahora se besaban y así se convertían en marido y mujer.

-Sé que la amabas, lo lamento – insistió Aladdin, sonriendo tenuemente – pero te aseguro que en el futuro, encontrarás a alguien que te ame.

-Gracias, pero no necesito de tu compasión – Hakuryuu, por primera vez durante la ceremonia, sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros – ahora debo irme, dales mis saludos a Morgiana y Alibaba.

-¿No vas a quedarte a la recepción? – Aladdin lucía contrariado.

-No gracias, ya he visto suficiente

El príncipe no dio pie a otro comentario por parte del muchacho y se retiró del lugar, sin llamar la atención de ningún otro invitado. No estaba del todo seguro que sentía respecto a lo que acababa de presenciar, mas estaba seguro que quedarse, no era una opción viable. Cuando estuvo fuera del lugar, utilizó a Zagan para moverse con mayor rapidez y así poder estar en su destino en poco tiempo. Le tomó sólo unos cuantos minutos llegar a la posada que escogió para hospedarse en Balbad y se adentró en ésta, saludando de paso al dueño que se encontraba en la recepción, para luego subir hasta la habitación que le correspondía y entrar en ella.

-Llegaste antes de lo que imaginé – escuchó el joven desde el otro extremo de la alcoba – debe haber estado realmente aburrido.

Hakuryuu dirigió su atención hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz, para dar con la figura de Judal, sentada en el marco de la ventana, mientras comía un durazno despreocupadamente.

-Sabes que fui a sólo a comprobar algo específico, no necesitaba quedarme más tiempo.

-¿Y? – Judal descendió de donde estaba para acercarse al otro con lentitud - ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

-Bien… – Hakuryuu dejó que su semblante se tornara amargo y suspiró – ambos parecían felices.

-¿Y tú? – el Magi acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos para atrapar por la espalda a Hakuryuu y acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda del muchacho – no pareces muy feliz.

-Eso no viene al caso ahora – el cuerpo del príncipe se tensó al sentir el hálito tibio contra su piel, pero no opuso resistencia.

-Nunca me respondes cuando te hago ese tipo de preguntas – Judal se encogió de hombros y con cuidado acarició los costados de Hakuryuu por sobre la ropa – de todos modos no necesito que me respondas, además, conozco la manera de hacerte sentir mejor.

Hakuryuu se limitó a fruncir el ceño, cuando poco a poco sus ropas comenzaron a caer hasta quedar perdidas en el suelo de la habitación. No podía decir que le molestaba lo que Judal planeaba hacer, mas bien le fastidiaba la facilidad con la que éste parecía poder leerlo y entender sus sentimientos, por sobre cualquier otra persona. Ya completamente desnudo, el joven decidió que lo mejor era dejar de lado sus inquietudes y voltearse para así asirse del cuello de Judal y besarlo en los labios, después tendría tiempo para pensar detenidamente las cosas, por ahora lo único que le importaba era disfrutar del calor que el cuerpo de su acompañante le brindaba.

No recordaba con exactitud el momento en que su relación con Judal se había tornado en algo carnal. Sabía que en un comienzo fue debido al despecho y su desesperada soledad, que cayó rendido a los brazos del único individuo que parecía interesarse en él, mas en la actualidad, cuando lentamente ambos cuerpos iban deslizándose hasta caer desnudos sobre la cama, para entregarse mutuamente a fuego ardiente que significaba el deseo que profesaba el uno por el otro, es que Hakuryuu podía asegurar que todo esto iba mucho más allá de un simple consuelo.

Las manos de los amantes recorriendo cada centímetro de la anatomía del otro, entre besos y caricias, el más joven se fue relajando y preparando para recibir a Judal dentro de sí, fue una unión lenta y tortuosa, pero no menos placentera. A Hakuryuu le enloquecía cuando el otro prestaba especial atención en encontrar el punto que hacía que su mente se borrara por completo y su cuerpo se transformara en una especie de masa sollozante y necesitada a medida que sentía ese miembro duro y palpitante entrar y salir a un ritmo ascendente de su interior. Las embestidas fueron aumentando la velocidad, logrando que Hakuryuu olvidara incluso en dónde estaba, se limitó a aferrarse con fuerza desmedida a la espalda de Judal y gemir, completamente desbordado de éxtasis.

El orgasmo los envolvió minutos después con violencia, la pareja cayó exhausta, Judal sobre Hakuryuu, el cual permitió que su amante enterrara su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo cuando Judal aspiró su aroma para luego besar esa zona repetidas veces, hasta que la respiración de ambos se tranquilizó y regresó a su curso natural.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – preguntó Judal, levantando el rostro para contemplar el de Hakuryuu.

-Nunca dije que me sintiera mal, en primera instancia.

-Si, claro, acabas de ir a ver como el supuesto amor de tu vida se casa con el idiota de Alibaba y me dices que no estás mal por eso – Judal rodó hasta acomodarse a un lado de joven, con su mano izquierda separó unos mechones de cabello, los que cubrían los ojos de su candidato y sonrió – no te preocupes, eso no va a durar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hakuryuu para curvar una leve sonrisa.

-Eso ya no me interesa – respondió, acurrucándose en el pecho de Judal para descansar de la reciente actividad.

-Más te vale, porque creo que ya estoy un poco aburrido de ser sólo un desahogo para ti.

-No deberías estar aburrido – dijo Hakuryuu despreocupado – hace tiempo que dejaste de ser un desahogo para mí, que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya es problema tuyo – sentenció y luego se enroscó aún más sobre el otro – ahora déjame dormir.

-Como desee, mi amado Rey.

Judal no necesitó de otro tipo de declaración para entender lo que el otro le acababa de confesar, ya que, al fin y al cabo, él era el único que conocía a Hakuryuu más que a sí mismo. De todos modos terminó resoplar y pensar en lo estúpida que había sido esa chica fanalis al no corresponderle, aunque claro, tampoco es que se fuese a quejar por eso.

FIN.


End file.
